Spider Child
by texaswolf
Summary: Everyone knows that Harry lived under the stairs but what did his new roommates think of that scared little boy? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the cupboard. Black as pitch from long gone fire. A small child curled on a old worn blanket curled into himself, shivering in fear and confusion. Not knowing he was being watched from every angle by the true residences of the small space.  
>Clicking echoed around the cupboard, a sound to soft for the young child to pick up. Than there between the incessant clicking, there were words. Had they been larger like those found to the dark forests around on the continent the little one would have been amazed at the English that poured from these tiny creatures.<br>The Watchers shifted in their many legs with unease. They had all had run ins with the larger two legs than ran this house. They had all lost many loved ones to the wrath of the giants. Many had fallen under the deadly smokes and fogs. Or crushed to death under the weight of various objects. Lately many had taken to hiding in the cupboard to avoid the "smaller" noise maker. The youngster had taken to eating them, much to it's dam's disgust.  
>The little bundled whimpered while burying it's face in the tattered blanket. It's shaggy black mane sticking up at odd angles. It's skin glowing like those small flying show off that taunted their kind outside the windows. Small cubby hands clenched tightly around the cloth below it. Peeking out from under the fuzzy forest on the child's head stood a bleeding mark. As the watchers moved forward they could make out the shape of the wound. It appeared to be like those flashes of light that went through the sky when the water fell.<br>After an hour of debate one of their large brethren made it's way out of the darkness and headed for the floor. Slowly creeping up to the shivering bundle it tensed before preceding. Suddenly the little giant opened it's eyes causing the creature to freeze. Greener than an evergreen tree those eyes took it in.  
>"Spidy" exclaimed the little one.<br>All the watchers watched fearing for the companion as the giant sat up. Reaching out it gently ran a finger of the baseball sized spider's furry body. The boy let out an innocent little giggle as the spider shivered under the boy's attention. The spider began to click excitedly to those still hidden in the shadows. Slowly more of the spiders came out of the dark corners off the cupboard. The little one clapped his hands and squealed excitedly. Soon he was covered in the eight legged creatures clicking in his ear. The boy giggled as his new friends crawled all over him, the hairs on their legs tickling him. The brave spider who had first confronted the boy settled down next to his knee. This little one was pure and kind, he wouldn't hurt them.  
>Any humans who looked in to the cupboard would have been horrified. It was like a nightmare come to life, still the boy was enjoying him self. As too were the spiders.<p>

The truth was though that very few of the creatures crawling over the boys arms and legs were non-magical spiders. Most of these were young acromantulas. Born on the continent that traveled out to find a safe place to grow and till they were large enough not to be threaten by their own kind. Once they grown to a proper size they would head back to their clan, or start a new one. Sometimes they would be brought to new forest by the stick wielding humans. Much like the great sire Aragog had been brought to the forbidden forest in the pocket of a Asian traveler or his mate had been brought to him.  
>This clan of acromantula had found this hovel on their own. The cupboard being a safe and dark place from them to grow. The large male of the house couldn't fit into the tiny alcove. The female had no intention of bending down and had all but abandoned the few things she had thrown inside the spider's domain. But now someone new had come into their little world. This small little child had been abandoned to the spiders along with the vacuum and the old shoes.<br>Eventually the boy feel to sleep surrounded by his new found companions. The clicking continued as the spiders settled down. It had a group decision to try an induct this little two legs into their coven. He was sweet and gentle with the spiders, both small and large alike. This was a two legger worth protecting.


	2. Chapter 2

11 years had passed since the spiders had received their little two legger. Many changes had occurred over that great span of time. Many of the acromantulas have out grown the small cupboard and had been forced to leave their beloved little one and move back to the dark forest of the continent. In to the dens of Aragog and his queen. For those still within the cupboard they watched their little one grow and quickly. They watched as he came back beaten, tired and starving. Still after everything the little two legger had been through he was still kind to the spider kin. Finally the day came when the little one was moved up the stairs into the cluttered room that once belonged to the ever growing terrorizing blob.

Of course the spider kin determined to keep an eye on him moved with him. The boy seemed pleased that his eight legged friends and made the journey with him. He continued to talk to them telling them of his troubles and the letter that had come that sun rise. As the letter's continued the child became more and more excited, while the spiders became fearful. Those letters were tainted with magic. The spider kin began to worry the letters or their sender may wish their little two legger harm. As such one little spider was with him at all times. I wasn't hard. Those rags he wore made it easy for one or even two of the smaller creatures to hide in amongst the folds. Traveling with the boy and reporting back once he returned to his den. They would click excitedly well into the night about what had transpired. About how the fat boy and his clan would beat him. About how the long necked one would force work and labor on their little one. About how the bull male would scream and threaten the child under their care. The spiders would click angrily and come up with plans for revenge against the horrible humans that they could enact once they grew larger.

They would than get into heated debates about which would ride with their young friend next. The larger spiders would yell and scream, clicking furiously that they were not allowed to go on watch. The smaller would break into fights to prove who was the most capable of protecting the little two legger. No spider was allowed to watch twice in one moon change as they were many, and there were always new volunteers. Than one day the bull male took his clan away and their little one with them. They worried and searched around the large den but found nothing. They mourned for their little one and his watchers. Than when they had lost all hope of his return he opened the door. He stunk of magic and toxins. They as one rushed forward from the shadows climbing over his limbs in a way they hadn't since he was young, well much younger. He froze but allowed them to quest for injuries and click furiously at him. Berating him for worrying his clan. They found the watcher curled up in the lining of his jumper and all but dragged the traumatized youngling to the floor. He was questioned again and again by all late into the night and well into the next morning.

He told tales of giants and magical place far away. Shops that smelt of dead things and plants. Others stacked high with books and smelt of dust and ink. Another filled with animals of all kinds even their own brethren. Wonders upon wonders filled it's tales and they took in the new addition to their clan. The snow white owl that watched the group of spiders warily. Their two legger sat on the bed and explained to the owl that the spiders were friends, which of course made each of the little creatures swell with pride. He continued saying they were not food, gaining clicks of agreement of the floor.

While the spiders may have doubted the flying fiends intelligence or it's willingness to adhere to the boy's wishes to leave their kind alone the bird did just that. None of the clan met their end at the beak or talons of the large bird. In fact as she brought dead rats and other small animals back with her the long necked one left the room alone. No longer bringing in the loud machine of death. On top of which the dead animals fed many of the larger acromantulas. All in all the bird wasn't such a horrible thing and was aloud to stay

.

Soon as the chill began to make it's way over the great island, and their little one left. While the spiders that were forced to remain at the Dursley's den pined for their two legger, the ones within the castle rejoiced. Though none of the spiders were aware of the danger that lurked within the castle walls waiting to be unleashed.

FOR THOSE WHO WISH FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER TO BE ADDED PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND PLACE ME ON AUTHOR'S OR STORY ALERTS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone sorry it took so long but a lot has been going on and this is the first chance I had to upload or write anything. Also despite dreams of owning Harry Potter they have sadly been dashed by the brilliant Ms, Rowling. Sigh. Anyway on with the story!**

The spiders within the great den clicked excitedly as their little one made his way through the halls. They rejoiced in the fact his grass green eyes sparkled with unbridled happiness. The creatures made their homes in the corners of the classrooms he began to frequent. Though they tended to avoid the dungeon dwellers domain. The dark human killed the kin and threw their bodies both whole and in prices into foul smelling bogs. No it was best to leave the dark one alone while he was within his den. Still when word reached them of his abuse of their little one the spider kin couldn't help but retaliate. Though the man rarely left the underground he did have to venture out for food, and to meet with the other old ones. It was than that the kin would strike. The smallest sneaking out of the shadows and sinking their sharp little fangs into the dark ones legs. Before scuttling back into the darkness. It was for this reason that the Hogwart's Potions Master began to stock up on itch relief potions.  
>The spiders teamed up the tarantula that had been brought in by the human male with dreadlocks, finding out information from within the tower and the rumors that went though the castle. Over all they were pleased with what they had found.<br>Their little one was doing well. Both in his classes and with making friends. The brushy headed female began following him around after the cold began to creep through the stone walls. The red headed male with the abnormally long limbs seemed to be quite close with him as well. Even when the other humans turned against their little one ( something they paid dearly for) the red headed one stood beside him. For some odd reason though when they had tried to express their gratitude to the red head he began to shake and form at the mouth. Small whimpers began to make their way past his trembling lips. As the spiders made a hasty retreat they heard the small red head scream in pure terror. They thought it best to avoid the boy after that. They hadn't meant to scare the child after all, and clicked apologetically whenever the boy passed by. From the hushed conversations that had heard it seemed that the boy thought the whole thing was merely a dream. Perhaps that was for the best.  
>While the spiders within the castles halls watched over their child the spiders at the Dursley's we far from idle. The blob like horror had also disappeared and the large one was out of the den most of the time now and days. So that left only the annoying stick to wonder the halls of the den. She had tried to venture within their little one's den more than once this had enraged the larger of the kin enough for them to rush out to defend the den. The horrible woman had let out a high pitched scream before tearing out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. The kin had heard her later that night bawling and hysterical trying to convince the large blob that she had been attacked. Disrobed her mate had simply patted her on the back telling her that it had to be her mind playing tricks on her. That she was going through he empty nesting faze as their Dinky Duddlekins was out of the house and on his way to becoming a man. It was understandable he said. Still it didn't stop him from muttering about crazies later n that night after the stick had gone to bed. The spiders clicked excitedly. They had found entertainment to keep them busy while their emerald eyed little one was gone.<p>

**Okay guys im going to try and update sooner this time. Just to let you know that this story is going to cross over with another one of my stories Driver's Side so please check that out as well. **

**Love ya all. **

**Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS BEEN SUPER BUSY AND FINALLY PASTED MY REAL ESTATE TEST! YAY! ANYWAY I'M TRYING TO UPDATE MORE NOW BUT WITH EVERYTHING GOING ON IT MIGHT TAKE ME AWHILE. ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY LOVE YA ALL **_

_**WOLF***_

As the first light of dawn broke over the ancient stone den the spiders scrambled in a panic throughout the corridors. Their little one had disappeared in the night. None of the kin knew where he had gone. The larger kin whom claimed the forest as their home had not seen him since his last visit. Every kin within and without the great stone den now knew that their little one had met a drinker of the silver blood in those twisted trees. The kin grown far more protective of their little two legger. After all the blobs and the stick female had caused him a great deal of pain, yet they feared the blood drinker would do far worse given the chance.

Yet even with so many watchers looking after him, he had still managed to slip away to parts unknown. Even the dark one was running around frantically trying to locate their little one. Yet there was no sign of him anywhere. Moving through every crevice and crack they searched throughout the night. Dropping from the high ceilings on thin, silken threads they listened in on what the elders of the two leggers clan to hear but they had to say. They spoke in whispers about rumors and ideas but nothing that would lead them to their little one. Clicking in frustration and worry they moved through shadows and fumes in the darkness of the underground den. Shivering from the winds and the cold they scuttled across paintings in the high towers. Scaling rafters. Gliding down the walls. Moving over statues and armor. And still nothing.

Than as the sun peaked over the horizon the cry went up. Their little one was hurt and needed them. The kin swarmed overwhelming the great three headed beast above the gapping hole. Through the moving limbs of the vast plant growing in the gloom. Through the haze of the flying metal birds that swooped down on them. Glittering above them as the smashed the door to splinters. Slipping and sliding across the marble expanse of floor, lined with fallen stone giants. Killing the foul smelling beast that stirred from a drunken slumber. Through fire and flame and into the room shaped like the fullest of moon. And there at it's heart before the grand mirror laid their kin. Gasping and fighting as the foul smelling two legger reached for his throat. Hisses of outrage and anger rent the air as the kin surged forward as one. The smaller spiders aiming for the softest parts. The eyes, the ears, the throat. The larger spiders moved to sink their fangs into the flaying limbs. The two legger let out duel screams of pain as the kin dragged him to the floor. As spiders the size of house cats leaped at his throat, the smaller realized it was safe to turn their attention to their injured little one. Clicking softly they tried to reawaken their little one. Moving over him in an attempt to find the aliment inflicting the green eye two legger. They began to grow frantic when echoes came from the long hallway. Scattering the kin, both and small moved back into the corners of the room. Under the cover and protection of the shadows they watched the silver haired elder move towards their little one. Crying the youngers name he cradled the small body to his chest. Tears trekked down the wrinkled face as his hands searched for something of the boys wrist. He must have found what he was looking for because he let out a watery chuckle. He rocked their little one back and forth as he clutched him to his chest. The kin watched on and let out a collective sigh of relief. Their beloved little one was going to be okay.


End file.
